


Night Skies

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Sceptre of Flamel [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-first anime (FMA:A); Ed and Roy get some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Skies

It was hard work keeping up with a second life in the military. Ever since the culmination of events relating to the nephilim things had settled down considerably. Life had gone back to whatever resembled normal in Central, with a few marked differences.

Edward Elric - Sariel now, Roy had to remind himself - stretched his legs out as he slumped back brokenly. "My feet fucking hurt," he complained, heeling off his boots and dropping his head on the back part of the sofa. "Fucking stupid trains, ought to start just flying everywhere, it's simpler."

"If it would spare me your unrelated diatribes, I would encourage it," Roy murmured from behind his paperwork. "It would save the military a few cenz in the long run."

"Yeah, I can imagine that expense report," Edward said. He covered his eyes with one hand and groaned. "_Fuck._"

Now Roy looked up at him, eyebrow angled upward. Edward looked the same as he always did, long blond hair unbound and spun out around his head like sunlight. Edward had dropped his hand and was staring at the ceiling morosely. "I was supposed to get those reports in like three fucking days ago, I'm going to get slaughtered. I hate bureaucracy," he added conversationally, then looked over at Roy hopefully. "I'll blow you if you do them for me?"

Roy looked at Edward, then pointedly down to his own stack of paperwork.

"Worth a shot," Edward muttered. "Switch you? I mean all you do is sign your fucking name, right?"

"Fullmetal," Roy sighed wearily.

"I know, I know." Edward turned his gaze on the ceiling again. "Hate bureaucracy," he muttered again. He was silent for a long moment, then glanced over at Roy. "You know, technically I could order you to do them for me-"

"Are you going to let me get my very real paperwork done, or are we going to continue with this remarkable waste of my time?"

"Snippy," Edward said. "Haven't been eating breakfast lately, have you? You go to shit if I'm not around." He sat up and grinned at Roy. "How did you ever survive without me around?"

"Remarkably well," Roy said through gritted teeth. "I have to have this paperwork done by morning, Fullmetal. If you don't mind?"

Edward glanced to the large pendulum clock that rested against one wall in Roy's office. The hands were well past six, most of the office staff was already gone for the day. Edward stood and padded barefoot to the edge of Roy's desk, looking down at the paperwork spread about it.

"I saw Al," he said softly.

Roy looked sharply up at Edward. Edward was looking past Roy, over his shoulder and out the window. He smiled softly and looked back to Roy. "He's doing well," he said in the same tone.

"You saw Al," Roy repeated. "He didn't see you, did he."

Edward shook his head silently, and Roy sighed, putting his pen down. "Edward-"

"It's all right," Edward said. "It's better this way, it really is." He was still staring past Roy's shoulder, through the window and into the distance. "He doesn't need to be dragged into this." Ed glanced down at the paperwork still scattered on Roy's desk. "What can I help you with?"

Roy looked across the desk at Edward - still covered in dust and travel-dirt; blonde hair laying lank across his shoulders and down his back but still so bright, looking not a day over sixteen and nearly ten years past that. Roy capped his pen and placed it on the desk. "Let's go home," he said.

Edward glanced at the paperwork and then at Roy. "But, by morning-"

"What are they going to do to me if a few reports are late?" Roy stood up and he saw the relief cross over Edward's face. "Let's go home."

*

Roy sighed as he hung his greatcoat in the hallway. "How do you put up with it," he grimaced, before trying to reach over his shoulder and scratch his back. Edward batted his hand away as he came up behind Roy, wrapping his arms around Roy's waist and burying his face in Roy's back. He breathed in Roy's scent and Roy stilled as Edward pressed his forehead to Roy's back.

"Scratching only makes it worse," he said with a soft laugh. He tugged on Roy's uniform jacket. "Let's change."

What Edward meant of course was to change into their flying clothes, but Roy couldn't help but feel a twinge in his stomach as he watched Edward trot up the stairs in those tight, tight leather pants.

Any clothes that Edward wore were his flying clothes - he, of course, had about four years experience on Roy in that regard. It was still usually a better idea for Roy to wear something older so if he screwed up something he'd shred clothes that would be easily replaced.

The small two-story townhouse that the military had moved Roy into had at least the benefit of a small balcony off of the master bedroom. Edward had already opened the door to the balcony, letting in the cool night air as he did so. He was perched on the railing, and watched Roy with a critical eye as he changed.

Now clad in older trousers and a pair of boots that were not military-issue, with an old button-down shirt and coat for warmth, Roy stepped onto the balcony beside Edward.

Flight was still a strange new thing for Roy. They'd been doing this for more than half a year and it was still a strange and frightening thing; especially knowing that if the military caught wind of it he and Edward would be labeled freak chimera and be placed on the run. Not that any of that bothered Edward; because as Edward had pointed out they'd just retreat to the aetheral realm and then take up their mantles full-time instead of part-time.

With no hesitation Edward stepped off the balcony, his wings unfolding in free fall, quickly enough that he was able to touch down, using the brief moment of contact with terra firma to propel himself into the air.

Roy was not so confident. He unfurled his own wings first - a darker shade that Edward's startling white ones, a grey that ran to black in some feathers and to white in others - and then climbed the railing, getting enough of a headwind to lift himself into the air after Edward.

There was something liberating about it, chasing after Edward freed from the constraints of gravity. Edward was more agile, circling around him like a playful Icarus to his solid and steady Daedalus, but these were no wings crafted of wax. Edward led him away from the city lights in a skillful dance, Roy couldn't touch Edward if he wanted to, he moved like he weighed nothing at all through the air.

Edward landed lightly in a field, far from the city itself. His abrupt arrival startled a couple of slumbering bovine, and the cows lumbered off, snorting in displeasure. Edward stood there, his wings held out at an angle, crouched low and listening. Aside from the soft braying of the cattle there was nothing else.

Roy circled for a moment before landing behind Edward, breathless and heady with adrenaline, he grabbed Edward's shoulder and spun him off balance, catching him in his arms and kissing him. Edward dragged his hands into Roy's hair, his wings drawing back up over his head. "Why did we stop?" Roy asked breathlessly and Edward laughed, drew back and inclined his head.

"Because I wanted you to kiss me," he said. He tugged Roy down into another kiss, enough to set off fireworks behind both of their eyes.

Roy twined his hands around Edward's waist, his wings mantling over his head and the tips sweeping forward, as if to engulf Edward. Edward wrapped himself around Roy, his own wings meeting Roy's, the feathers of the tips tangling together.

"I missed you," Edward said softly, his forehead pressed to Roy's.

"It's only been a week," Roy said, wanting to say 'oh god I missed you so much' but the words not falling out as they should.

"It's a long time," Edward said. "Especially with the shuttling back and forth. I just want Zee to take over everything for a few years, why is that too much to ask, it isn't like he hasn't been doing that _anyway..._"

"Edward," Roy kissed his forehead. "We're in the middle of a field somewhere outside of Central, can we leave work behind?"

Edward grunted noncommittally and Roy slipped a hand down the back of his pants and his grunt went up considerably in pitch. He shifted his hips as Roy groped him and he tugged at the jacket Roy was wearing with one hand, the other still cupped around Roy's head. "Make me forget about it," he said, his voice slipping huskier and Roy grinned and nuzzled his neck.

Roy let his fingers settle on Edward's waist, the tips nearly on his spine as he kissed him. Edward flung his arms out and let himself fall backwards onto the grass and Roy stood for a moment, confused, before Edward kicked his leg out and hooked his foot behind Roy's shin, pulling him down on top of Edward. Roy caught himself on his hands before he could actually land _on_ Edward, his wings billowing out behind him.

Edward hooked his leg over Roy's, keeping him down and levering his crotch up, pressing their groins together. Roy hissed his breath out between his teeth and Edward laughed freely.

They rubbed against each other until Edward dragged his erection out of his pants, his flesh hand squeezing his cock tight, his thumb rubbing over the head while Roy fumbled his own trousers open. It was a bit of a balancing act but then his hand closed over Edward's on Edward's cock, pressing both of their erections together.

Roy was rubbing his hand over both their erections, fist pumping together and Edward closed his eyes and tilted his chin up, exposing the beating cords in his neck while his hair tangled in grass and feathers.

"God, yes," Edward groaned as Roy serviced him, serviced them both and it didn't take long to bring him to the brink of completion, only to release his cock before he came. Edward let out a long groan of disappointment, his hooded eyes glowering up at Roy, who was holding himself off at the same time.

"What's your damage," Edward panted, reaching for himself, but Roy released his own cock long enough to bat Edward's hands away from his own. "Why won't you-"

Roy had lowered his head head and wrapped his mouth around Edward's erection, sucking him off. It just took one wet swallow and Ed was going off in Roy's mouth. Edward cried out as he came, and Roy gave his own cock a sharp tug, squeezing and bringing himself off at the same time.

"Roy," Edward murmured, tugging at Roy's shirt and dragging him close to kiss him, tasting himself on Roy's lips and wanting to grind his hips into Roy again and again.

Roy collapsed on top of Edward, his arms sweeping the smaller alchemist close and Edward chose to laugh instead, hooking his legs around Roy's and his arms around Roy's shoulders. "Love you," Roy murmured into his ear, his hair and Edward hugged him tighter in response.


End file.
